firemansamfandomcom-20200213-history
Station Officer Steele
Norris Steele, formerly Basil Steele, is the Station Officer for Pontypandy Fire Station. Biography Norris Steele was born and raised in Newtown, after completing high school he began his career as an "Army Officer". After a while, he started his firefighter training at the Newtown Fire Academy along with Chief Fire Officer Boyce. Upon completing his training, they both began work at the original Pontypandy Fire Station (which is now the Railway Station) and operated on Bessie Steele soon got promoted to the position of Station Officer and transfered to the newer (present) fire station whilst Boyce was transferred to Newtown where he became Chief Fire Officer. A while after this, he was offered a promotion as the Deputy Chief Fire Officer in Newtown, but rejected the promotion as he wanted to stay and serve Pontypandy instead. Personality As a former "Army Officer", he insists upon a high standard of both hygiene and efficiency in the fire station. His catchphrase used to be "Now who needs the fire service?", but it later changed into "Action stations". Station Officer Steele is generally portrayed to be strict and mature. He always seems to gasp when an emergency comes in. At the same time, Steele is not afraid to unleash the child within him, showing an interest in kite flying and paper planes and also maintains a gentle rivalry with Chief Fire Officer Boyce. He also occasionally causes emergencies himself. Basic Training * Newtown Fire Academy Further Qualifications * Advanced Driving Certificate Awards * Medal of Outstanding Bravery * 25 Year Long Service Medal Personal info * Hair: Grey * Eyes: Grey/Blue * Friends: Everyone in Pontypandy * Crew: Sam, Penny, Elvis, Ellie, Arnold and Jerry Lee * Superior Officer: Chief Fire Officer Boyce Voice Actors *John Alderton (Seasons 1 - 4) *John Sparkes (Season 5) *David Carling (UK; Season 6 onwards) *Dave Pender (US; Amazon prime) *Veikko Honkanen (Finland) Trivia *Before joining the Fire Service, he was previously an army officer. *In the episode, Steele Under Par, he receives, a letter in clarification off his retirement from HQ, but they later phone and tell him to remain at the Pontypandy Fire Station. *In The Great Fire of Pontypandy, it was revealed by Chief Fire Officer Boyce that he could have even become Deputy Chief Fire Officer, but he wanted to stay and serve Pontypandy. *The initials for Station Officer Steele spell out "S.O.S." *In The Return of Norman-Man, he becomes the 2nd firefighter to ride Mercury. *When he speaks in Series 5, his moustache flaps. *In the US Amazon prime version, he is called Fire Captain Steele. *In 2009, Station Officer Steele appeared with Sam, Elvis and Penny in Peter Kay's Animated All Star Band music video on "Children in Need". Although the models from Series 5 were reused for this video mainly made up of stop-motion television characters, the characters retained their voices from the recently astablished CGI series. *Sarah and James's guinea pig was named Norris after Station Officer Steele's first name due to the fact it's face resembled him due to the moustache Steele has. *From Series 8 onwards he talks in a less stern/commanding voice *Series 10 is the most appearences of Station Officer Steele out on emergencies since Series 5 *He used to be a railway firefighter as Bessie was the vehicle he used. Episodes Station Officer Steele drove Jupiter * Castles and Kings * Shape Up and Shine Episodes Station Officer Steele drove Venus * Elvis Sings the Blues * Heap of Trouble * The Great Fire of Pontypandy * Bronwyn's Millionth Customer * Record Breakers * Bus Trouble Episodes Station Officer Steele Steele drove Bessie * Bessie to the Rescue * The Return of Norman-Man Episodes Station Officer Steele Steele rode Mercury * The Return of Norman-Man Episodes Station Officer Steele drove the Mobile Command Unit * Pontypandy in the Park Gallery YoungSteele.jpg|Steele's first day as Station Officer after his promotion from the railway line Station.Officer.Steele.jpeg|Station Officer Steele in the original Series File:Norman'sPitfall49.png|Station Officer Steele onboard Jupiter Steele BA master.png Tellytrouble3.png Steele.jpg Steele series 5.png|Station Officer Steele in Series 5 Station_Officer_Steele in Bathtime for Dusty.png|Station Officer Steele in Series 5 at an emergency scene FiremanSamChildreninNeed.jpg|Station Steele with Sam and Elvis on "Children In Need" in 2009 Norris Steele and Bessie.png|Norris Steele and Bessie as they were in the old days Station Officer Steele receives emergency.png|Station Officer Steele receives an emergency File:Officer_Steele.PNG|Station Officer Steele in the CGI Series (Series 6-9) Station Officer Steele helmet.png|Station Officer Steele poilshing his helmet File:Boyce_will_be_boyce.jpg|Station Officer Steele & Chief Fire Officer Boyce File:Station_Officer_Steel_BA.png|Station Officer Steele operating the BA Board File:Bessie.jpg|Sam and Station Officer Steele onboard Bessie Station Officer Steel Tip.png|Station officer Steele's tip File:Mobile_comand_unit_interior.png|Station Officer Steele and the others inside the Mobile Control Unit File:1.fireman_sam.jpg|Station Officer Steele introducing Bessie File:Fire_Station_Hamleys_Flyer.jpg|Station Officer Steele and his crew Station Officer Steele driving Mercury.png|Station Officer Steele driving Mercury Station Officer Steele drives Bessie.png|Station Officer Steele driving Bessie Station Officer Steele discovers his old fire engine Bessie.jpg|Station Officer Steele Discovers Bessie Charlie's Fishing Boat Steele out at sea.jpg|Station Officer Steele fishing on Charlie's boat Station Officer Steele uses the emergency radio.png|Station Officer Steele uses the emergency radio Station officer Steele looks at the Emergency board.png|Station Officer Steele looks at the Emergency Board Station officer Steele headset.png File:The_Fire_Crew_watching_TV.jpg|Station Officer Steele and the others watching TV Steele-Character-Card.jpg|Character Card Soso.png|Station Officer Steele in his new office File:000d54dd-1210.jpg File:The_Return_of_Norman_Man.jpg FSAMS5 IMA EPI 33.jpg File:Director_Steele.png File:D40F7C5A-64D2-4DCC-95FA-99F1F4E2BC5D.jpeg File:Fireman_Steele.png|Station Officer Steele in Series 11 File:Sam,_Penny_and_Steele_dressed_as_Santa.jpg|Station Officer Steele, Sam and Penny dressed up as Santa character-polaroid-large-officersteele_tcm993-155954.png|Station Officer Steele in full CGI S10.Off.St.jpeg stationofficersteels10promo.jpg|Series 10 Promo officersteele_small.png FS.HomeFromRome.promoVHS.jpeg Tellytrouble17.png FS.BrassBand.PromoVHS.jpeg ODXQ7263.png FS.promo7.jpeg Fireman Sam.jpg Roj.png Romj.png Sam tan 3.jpg 0386E9E7-BB64-49B8-8B88-DEACFAF1468E.jpeg|Station Officer Steele using the BA Board in Set For Action! DA61F1BD-E48C-4582-88B5-5ACB32FD7160.jpeg|Station Officer Steele and Boyce having a cup of tea 6715A24E-C9D8-4A16-84E7-34721E53AC66.jpeg|Station Officer Steele angry Category:Characters Category:Original Series Characters Category:Fire Fighters Category:Male Characters Category:Emergency Service People Category:Adults